More than what you can see
by FunnyyHuman
Summary: So this is like badboy!Nick and Blaine with geeky-kinda-but-not-really!Jeff and Kurt. Lol. I'm gonna stop talk now. It will mostly be Niff but some Klaine and Kum too. It feels like I suck on summary so just read it. Hehe. If it's confusing that you haven't reviewd on this story, it's because I had to edit this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me :) **

******I thought that I could do some Niff because I LOOVE THEM! There will be Klaine and slightly Kum. **

**English is not my first language so if something sounds weird, have that in mind.**

******Rated M for the future ;)**

**I hope you will enjoy it :D**

* * *

He walked slowly down the hall, invisible to almost everyone. He had his books against his chest, his glasses on his nose and one hand in his blonde hair as he tried to calm it down. When he turned a corner he was met with brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hey Jeff!" Kurt smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Kurt." Jeff said and tried not to drop any books.

"Have you heard that there are two transfers starting today?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I haven't, I don't care. But did you say two?" Jeff frowned.

"Yeah. Everybody says that they are transferring together. Apparently they are so called 'badboys'." Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes. He also did air quotes when he said 'badboys'.

"Seriously? Oh god. Well, I think that 'badboys' are the new geeks. It's so lame." Jeff said.

"I know right!" And just as Kurt said that all shatter died down and everybody's eyes was pointed at the doors where two boys came in. They had emotionless faces and walked like they owned the place.

"And here comes the 'badboys'." Kurt whispered in sarcastic happiness. Jeff just huffed in annoyance.

The two 'badboys' walked slowly and everybody stared at them. Both had dark brown hair but one had straight and the other had curly.

The one with straight hair wore a black tight t-shirt, black jeans, black converse and had an ear piercing. The one with curly hair had a black leather jacket with a black shirt under, tight black jeans, black boots and sunglasses, also black. So you could say that everything they wore where black.

"Wow.." Jeff whispered and raised his eyebrows. "Could they be more stereotypical?"

Kurt just shook his head and tried not to laugh. Jeff grinned.

Kurt and Jeff looked at the new boys who had stopped in front of two lockers. Of course they got them beside each other. They also noticed that almost all the girls bit their lower lid and tried to look seductively at the 'badboys'. It was almost pathetic. But for some reason the new guys just looked annoyed by the female attention.

* * *

Nick shut his locker with more force than necessary. Blaine shot him a questioningly look and closed his locker as well.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you see how the girls are looking at us? It's pathetic and annoying." Nick said and glared at some girls who quickly looked away. Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, but if it was a guy you wouldn't complain."

Nick just grinned.

"No, but now that we're on that subject.. Seen any hot ones?" He then asked.

"No.." Blaine said and looked around. "But you are right. Fucking annoying with the girls staring at you."

It got quiet. It was still ten minutes until the first class started. Nick stood with his back against the lockers and his arms crossed. He looked around the hallway and glared at anyone who met his eyes before they fell on two boys down the hall who where talking. One blonde and one brunette. Both taller than him and Blaine.

Nick smirked and hit Blaine lightly on the shoulder. Blaine who had been staring at his phone looked up at him. Nick nodded his head at the two other boys. Blaine looked behine Nick and saw them too. He grinned.

'Blonde one's mine' Nick mouthed.

'Yeah, I want the brunette' Blaine mouthed back and they both straighten up before they started to walk to the other boys with big grins.

* * *

"Uh.. Jeff. Why are the 'badboys' coming our way with ugly grins?" Kurt asked irritated.

"They're probably gonna just walk past us down the hall." Jeff said like he didn't care. 'Cause he didn't. But still something in his mind was curious about them. He shook his head at himself.

The two boys walked up to them and stopped a little bit too close for Kurt and Jeff's liking. The one with straight hair stopped in front of Jeff and the one with curly in front of Kurt. Both still had their grins on. Kurt just raised an eyebrow and Jeff looked bored.

"Hello boys!" The one with straight hair started. "We are new and kinda lost. Would you mind showing us where our first class is?"

Jeff was about to tell them to go away when Kurt stepped forward and gave Jeff a stern look before answering.

"If you could give me your schedule I can look." He said. Blaine was fast with fishing it up from his back pocket and giving it to Kurt. Kurt looked at it and his eyes got a bit bigger.

"It seems like you have your first class with us." Kurt murmured. Jeff turned his head and shot him a glare. Kurt gave him a look that said '**I had nothing to do with it**' and Jeff sighed.

"Well great!" The curly one smirked.

"But before we go I think we should introduce us first." Straight hair said. "I'm Nick and that is Blaine." He grinned and pointed at the boys beside him.

"And you are?" Blaine grinned.

"Jeff."

"Kurt." Both boys said their names in a short and cold tone.

"Well then Jeff and Kurt lead the way." Nick said. Jeff and Kurt turned around and started to walk to the classroom.

"And Jeff!" Nick called. "You've got a great ass!"

Jeff stopped but didn't turn around.

"Say one more thing about my body and I'll cut your eyes out." He said in a low threatening tone. And before Blaine could say anything Kurt did.

"Same for you curly." Before him and Jeff started to walk away again.

Nick and Blaine just grinned and looked at each other before they said at the same time: "Game on." And followed Kurt and Jeff down the hall.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did it suck? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey! I'm back again!**

**Thank you for your review Emiily.23!**

**To answer your question I actually don't really know what type they are lol. I had nothing better to write xD And OH MY GOD! I didn't see that I wrote brown eyes to Kurt. I totally know that he have blue eyes. I guess that I was too lost in my power-writing to notice. Hehe..**

**Anyway, here's chapter two!**

* * *

When Kurt and Jeff came in to the classroom they hurried to the seats in the back. Many students filled the room and Nick and Blaine came in last.

Before the lesson had started, their teacher introduced Nick and Blaine to the class. Everybody except Jeff and Kurt looked at the boys with curiosity while Blaine looked bored and Nick looked uncomfortable.

When the teacher was done with her introduction, Blaine gave Nick a look and they walked to sit beside the annoyed boys. Nick beside Jeff and Blaine beside Kurt.

"For this history assignment you will work in pairs which I decide." Mrs. Baker said.

_Wouldn't it be too cliché if she made me and Nick work together?_ Jeff thought and rolled his eyes at the girls who were whispering about wanting to work with Nick or Blaine, and out of all Nick raised his hand.

"Yes Nick?" Mrs. Barker smiled.

"Well, since me and Blaine are new and doesn't know anyone except Jeff and Kurt, we thought that we could work with them." Nick said with a fake sweet smile. "Maybe me and Jeff, and Blaine and Kurt?"

"That would be perfect!" Mrs. Barker exclaimed with a bigger smile.

Jeff's jaw dropped and he stared helplessly at Kurt who looked shocked back at him. All the girls just looked jealous.

When Mrs. Baker had put the class in pairs she started to explain the assignment.

"It's just to simply take any historical event and write an essay about it together." She said before the bell rang. All the students cleared the room and left Jeff and Kurt with Nick and Blaine.

"So Jeffy, I'll let you decide where we are gonna… Well… Study." Nick said in a low voice and threw in a wink at the end.

"Don't call me that." Jeff murmured in a threatening way. He then shot Kurt a look and Kurt gave a nod. "Well, I can drive you, after school, to a place where we can study." He continued.

"Great." Nick grinned and walked out of the classroom with Blaine who also wore a grin. He guessed that Kurt had said about the same thing as he did.

* * *

The day passed too quickly for both Jeff and Kurt's liking. Soon the last bell rang and the school ended. There where no Glee today so Jeff and Kurt found themselves waiting by their cars.

After a few minutes the doors opened and Nick and Blaine came out. Both Jeff and Kurt waved their assignment partner to them. Nick climbed in Jeff's car and Blaine in Kurt's.

After about fifteen minutes of driving they both stopped at the same place.

"Wait Jeffy! We're going to study at the library?" Nick asked as Jeff stepped out of his car.

"Yep, with Kurt and Blaine. Now get out of my car!" Jeff said annoyed. Nick sighed and got out, before walking slowly into the library. They found Kurt and Blaine sitting quiet in a corner at a table with four chairs.

"Hi Kurt!" Jeff smiled and sat down beside him. Kurt smiled back at him. On the other side sat Blaine and stared intensively at Kurt. Nick flopped down on a chair and dragged it as close to Jeff as possible.

Nobody said anything and it got quiet again. After a while Kurt got up from his chair.

"I'm just gonna look after a book." He said and quickly disappeared. Blaine sighed and took out his phone. Nick put his mouth by Jeff's ear.

"As fun as this is, it would be more fun if we went somewhere alone." Nick whispered seductively. Jeff just moved hide head in the book he was reading.

"No. We are staying here." He said shortly. Nick rolled his eyes and backed away.

Both Nick and Jeff later noticed a girl, a few meters away, who were staring at Nick. Nick felt uncomfortable again.

"Get lost!" He called loud enough for the girl to hear. She looked scared and ran quickly from her place. Jeff looked at Nick.

"You don't need to be so rude." Jeff said coldly as his face went down in his book again.

"Mind your own business blondie!" Nick growled irritably and glared at him.

"I'm trying! But you're sitting too close. I need my space!" Jeff exclaimed and stared in Nick's eyes before diving down in his book once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Kurt was looking around the bookshelves when he heard that his name was called.

"Kurt! Hey!"

Kurt turned around and saw a blonde guy with a huge smile coming his way.

"Hi Sam." Kurt smiled.

"Hi. So what are you doing here?" Sam asked and stopped close to Kurt.

"Got paired together with one of the new boys and have to do an essay with him." Kurt muttered with a sigh.

"One of the new boys?" Sam asked confused. "Wait, do you mean one of the badboys?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. They are so stereotypical that I just wanna laugh." He then said bored. He also noticed that Sam was very close and that Sam's eyes flickered down to his lips and then up again. Before Kurt could say anything he heard a cough. Both of the boys looked up to see a boy with rather curly hair stand there. _Blaine_.

Kurt could see a little bit of anger, and did he dare to say jealousy on his face? But as soon as it was there it disappeared and a smirk found it's way there instead. He started to walk to Kurt and stopped really close to him.

"So babe… Did you find a book?" Blaine grinned. But as much as he tried to hold the smirk, he almost pissed his pants when Kurt glared at him. The blonde boy's face beside him showed a lot of anger.

"Okay, listen to me little curly Blaine wannabe badboy! You annoy the hell out of me! Just shut your big mouth and go back and study. I will not fail this test because of you!" Kurt called loudly.

Sam looked shocked while Blaine was beyond turned on. He put his lips against Kurt's ear.

"You don't know how sexy you are when you're angry." Blaine whispered and before Kurt could slap him he walked away.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that hobbit before we're even finished with our essay." Kurt murmured.

* * *

That was the second chapter :) Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry that it took such a long time it have been much with school. **

**I love all of you who have sent me reviews! Kisses to you! :D**

**To answer your question krillerHDaddictedtoNiff I live in Sweden, you also made my day because of your review. Thank you :')**

**Here's chapter 3**

* * *

It was Thursday and the glee club were all gathered together in the room. Everybody was chatting with each other. Mr. Shue was going to start telling them what theme they would have when the door went up and two all too familiar faces came in. Jeff bit his lip and turned to Kurt.

"No! What the hell do they think they're doing?" He whispered angrily. Kurt tried to take calm breaths.

"Uh, hello guys. What brings you here?" Mr. Shue asked confused. The two boys smirked at each other and then at the glee club.

"We wanted to join your club of course." Nick said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? 'Cause glee club aren't so cool and you guys seems like people who cares about your reputation." Finn said just as confused as Will.

"You have to audition! You can't just think you're good enough." Rachel screamed and stood up pointing at Nick and Blaine. Kurt and Jeff glared at her back head.

"We don't care about what people will say and we would love to audition, if that's okay?" Nick asked and looked at Will.

"Of course guys! Just do it." Will said and smiled at the two boys.

Blaine whispered the song to Will who raised an eyebrow and whispered the song choice to the band. The song started and Nick and Blaine belted out the chords to Do Ya Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stewart.

Most of the glee kids looked at them in awe, except Jeff and Kurt. They rolled their eyes annoyed.

When the song was finished Nick and Blaine smirked at the audience.

"Welcome to the New Directions!" Will said loudly and smiled.

"Wait. Who the hell are you guys?" Puck asked then.

"Nicholas Duval at your service." Nick said sarcastic.

"And I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine said and looked at Kurt. Sam saw this and glared at him.

"Blaine! You have an amazing voice! We should totally do all the duets together." Rachel called out smiling big. Finn looked annoyed and hurt.

"Don't think so. I only sing with Nick or solo. But I sure as hell can make an exception for Kurtie-pie over there." Blaine grinned and threw a wink at Kurt. All the glee kids raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurt who glared at Blaine.

An awkward silence washed over the room and nobody knew what to say.

"So!" Will said and clapped his hands together. "I thought we could do some Britney."

"Again!?" The whole glee club chorused.

"Mr. Shue, we have already done Brittney like two times before." Mercedes complained. Everybody nodded.

"I know, but I thought that we could do something from her album 'Femme Fatale', and you will work two and two." Will smiled.

"Do we get to choose who we are gonna work with?" Artie asked.

"Yes." Will said.

"WE WILL!" Jeff and Kurt called loud and linked their arms together.

"Great! What a song do you want to sing?"

"We will sing 'Selfish'." Kurt said quickly.

"Me and Blaine are gonna do 'Up N' Down." Nick smirked. And after a while the club was in different pairs.

Santana and Brittany would do 'Hold It Against Me'. Mercedes and Tina 'He About To Lose Me'. Artie and Mike 'Till The World Ends'. Rachel and Quinn '(Drop Dead) Beautiful'. Finn and Puck 'Don't Keep Me Waiting'.

"I want you to perform the songs tomorrow." Will than said. All the glee kids gasped and let out 'WHAT' and 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'.

"Excuse you?" Kurt bitched with a glare.

"Come on kids! Wouldn't that be a fun way to end the school week?" Will tried. "And by the way it's already decided." Panic flashed in all eyes and grumbled quietly.

* * *

"Well, that was everything today, have a good day!" Will exclaimed with his big smile. Everybody cleared the room. Jeff and Kurt walked first to Jeff's locker which was the closest.

"We can go to my place and work on the song." Jeff said. "I've also got some dance moves that we can do to the song."

"Perfect!" Kurt smiled and Jeff closed his locker. They started walking in the direction of Kurt's locker. On their way they passed Nick and Blaine. Nick dragged Jeff back and put an arm around his shoulder. Kurt stopped when he noticed that the place beside him was empty and turned around.

"So 'Selfish', I've never heard that one before. But I'm sure it will be a great when you two are gonna sing it." Nick smirked. _Seriously is that the only thing these guys do?_ Jeff thought and shook Nick's arm off him. Meanwhile Blaine had snuck up to Kurt and tried to make a conversation with him. Kurt left Blaine when he was in the middle of a sentence and walked to Jeff.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna take back my friend 'cause we need to practice." Kurt muttered and took Jeff's arm and dragged him first to his locker and that out of the school.

* * *

Jeff and Kurt came in trough the door to Jeff's house. The first one to tackle them was Jeff's younger brother Jake.

"Hey big brother and Kurtie." Jake smiled big. Jeff rolled his eyes while Kurt said a small amused 'hi'. "So I heard that one of the new badboys has the hots for my Jeffie-boy." Jeff glared at Jake who raised an eyebrow.

"Then you must have listened with your butt again, because that is not true." Jeff said annoyed. Jake frowned.

"Uh, wrong! It's so true." Kurt grinned. Jake than grinned and let out a laugh.

"Well Kurt. Why don't you tell him all about Blaine then?" Jeff said and glared at Kurt.

"I mean it's so wrong." Kurt laughed. Jake looked even more interested.

"Ugh! I hate you." Jeff muttered.

"No you love me!" Kurt called loud with a teasing smile.

"Whatever. We need to go and practice." Jeff said and started to walk to his room.

"Hey! Don't be like that. I'll bake you some cookies!" Kurt screamed as he ran after Jeff. Jake stood on the same spot and laughed at their weird friendship.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey bebees! This is a little shorter, the next will be longer.**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Jake who's Jeffs brother in this story are suppose to look like Ross which, if you didn't know, is Riker's brother IRL. ;)**

_Jeff singing_

**_Kurt singing_**

**_Both Jeff and Kurt singing_**

**So I hope you find this chapter good :)**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and most of the songs were already done. Now were Nick and Blaine belting out the chords to Up N' Down and trying to dance sexy and seductively to Jeff and Kurt. Jeff hated to admit that Nick turned him on a bit. The jealousy in Sam had took over and he was trying to talk to Kurt so he wouldn't look at Blaine. Rachel sat with hearts in her eyes and Finn glared first at Blaine, then at Rachel and then at Blaine again. Quinn bit her lower lip and smirked slightly. Jeff guessed she was enjoying it too.

When they stopped, they had their oh so lovely - _not_ - grins on. Nick blew a sarcastic kiss to Jeff who sarcastically cached it and put it on his heart. _This bitch is going down! _Jeff thought and smiled at Nick while glaring with his eyes.

"That was great guys! Good job!" Will smiled. "Now we've only got one more song, and that's Jeff and Kurt who are gonna sing 'Selfish'."

"Yeah let us here the song now!" Nick screamed. Jeff and Kurt got up from their chairs and down on the floor. The music went up and Kurt started the song.

"**_Okay, the shoe is going on the other foot tonight_**

_La, la, la_

**_I'm 'bout to turn you in to my very own flight tonight_**

_La, la, la_

_Okay, you think you've me where you want me _

_I'ma show you tonight _

**_La, la, la_**

_That I'm a boy and you're a boy_

_And tonight you gonna be my, be my man_

Both Jeff and Kurt did some few steps then and then. Like rolling their hips and spin around slowly. They made it a little bit sexy because of the song. And it seemed to work.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish_**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

Jeff and Kurt went and stood against the wall.

_Just lay right there and don't you move_

_I'm in control tonight_

**_La, la, la_**

They went down the wall and swayed their hips at the same time. Nick felt his pants getting tighter and Blaine bit his lip. Sam had to keep himself from drooling.

**_Lock you up in my room_**

**_Be my prisoner of love tonight_**

_La, la, la_

Kurt and Jeff spun their heads around and went up the same way.

_Shut up, sit down, who's the boss now?_

_I'm 'bout to show you now_

**_La, la, la_**

Now they were just dancing how they thought it fit in with the song.

**_That I'm a boy and you're a boy_**

**_And tonight you gonna be my, be my man_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish_**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

_Tonight I'm feeling sexual _

_Come on and play inside my love below _

_Strip down and give me my own private show_

_I'm gonna be a little selfish, be a little selfish_

**_Tonight I'm feeling sexual _**

**_Come on and play inside my love below _**

**_Strip down and give me my own private show_**

**_I'm gonna be a little selfish, be a little selfish_**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little_**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a, be a, be a_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish_**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

**_Boom, boom, baby_**

**_Pick you up in my Mercedes _**

**_I'ma be a little selfish _**

**_Be a little selfish _**

The song ended and the got a loud applause. Jeff and Kurt laughed and gave each other a high five.

"Great! Now wasn't that fun?" Will smiled. And most of the club nodded. "Well, have a good weekend everybody!" He said and the glee kids went out of the room. When they got out Puck cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So party in my house tonight for glee club! It starts at seven!" He called and everybody cheered.

Jeff and Kurt went to Kurt's house to just relax before the party.

"We were awesome today." Jeff laughed. "And I think that Sam has a crush on somebody in this room and it isn't me." Jeff then said in a singsong voice. Kurt threw a pillow on him and that was the start of an intense pillow fight.

* * *

**So this was chapter 4. The party will be in the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry it took such a long time for me to upload this chapter. I've had things going on around me.**

**This won't be a long note, I'm just gonna say that for this chapter you should look at the rating.. Just saying ;)**

**Oh! And please review!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Nick and Blaine were a little late and when they arrived at Puck's house and the party was in full swing. Most of the people had already drowned a drink or two. Well everybody except Finn. He was the DD for Jeff and Kurt. It was a return of something Kurt did for him a while ago.

"Hey dudes! I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up." A very drunk Puck slurred.

"Of course we would show up. We can't stay away from a party." Nick smirked and took a sip from his drink that Puck had pushed in his hand.

"Well, this way gentlemen." Puck said and guided them to his living room. Everybody was sitting in a circle on the floor and cheering at two very uncomfortable looking Finn and Artie, who closed the distance between their lips in a very awkward kiss.

"So we're doing like a 'spin the bottle – truth or dare mash up', without truth, only dares." Puck smiled. It was Finn's turn to spin and it landed on Kurt. Finn got an evil glint in his eyes and looked at Sam. You see, Sam was the one who told Finn and Artie to kiss.

"So Kurt." Finn said loudly smirking. Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You have to give Sam a very visible hickey on the neck." Sam's eyes nearly popped out when he heard that. Kurt was pretty drunk so he just shrugged and moved closer to Sam who gulped and took a deep breath. Blaine glared at Finn.

Kurt then put his lips on Sam's neck and started to suck, lick and nibble on the skin. Sam tried to take calm breaths trough his nose and he bit his lips together so that any embarrassing sounds couldn't escape.

When Kurt was done, there was a big blue-purple mark on Sam's neck. Finn laughed so hard that you really could think he was drunk. Jeff winked at Kurt who just giggled to himself. Blaine pushed himself down beside Kurt and put an arm around him. Kurt shook it of and grabbed the bottle.

"Okay, my turn!" He called and spun it.

* * *

One hour later and everybody had had enough of playing games. Finn was feeling very uncomfortable around all the drunken teenagers. Sam was sitting in Kurt's lap on the floor while Kurt was kissing his hickey. This time didn't he even try to hide his moans which were very loud, but everyone was too drunk to care. Blaine also sat on the floor and stabbed Sam with his eyes.

Nick hadn't drunk as much as the others, so he sat himself beside Jeff in one of the couches. Jeff was sitting and laughing for himself. Nick found it really cute. He shook his head at his own thoughts.

"Hey Jeffy." Nick said softly and grinned.

"Hi Nicky!" Jeff said and started to laugh again. "I'm so wasted haha, that looks like fun." He then mumbled and pointed at Kurt and Sam. Nick's grin got wider.

"You know, we can do that if you want to." Nick smiled.

"No." Jeff said shortly. Nick frowned but shook his head and put on his puppy eyes.

"What, don't you think I'm hot?" Nick pouted.

"Yes you're hot, like really hot." Jeff slurred and Nick grinned. But then Jeff sighed. "But you're sooooooooo annoying, I can't stand you." Jeff found a cushion which he threw in Nick's face. Nick got so shocked that he yelped and Jeff started to laugh again.

Nick looked around the party and rolled his eyes at all the drunken acts.

"But maybe I can make an exception just for tonight." Jeff murmured quietly. And before Nick could even make out what he had said, Jeff attached his lips on Nick's and pushed his tongue in his mouth. Nick got really surprised but started to kiss back fast.

They were heavily making out on the couch and they could hear Kurt give a little cheer in his drunken statement. Jeff then broke their kiss and put his lips against Nick's ear.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, I know that Puck has a guest room." Jeff whispered and Nick was so turned on that he could only nod and follow Jeff up some stairs to a room.

* * *

As fast as the door closed Jeff gripped Nick's shirt and kissed him roughly. Nick didn't know what to do whit himself. He was so turned on by Jeff that his mind was going crazy. _Omg I never thought the night would end like this_.

Jeff started to slowly walk and backed Nick against the bed before they fell on it. Jeff wasted no time and straddled Nick before kissing all over his face. He found Nick's neck and started to suck and lick, nearly the same thing Kurt did to Sam. Nick started to let out really embarrassing moans that he would deny if someone asked.

One of Jeff's hands disappeared under Nick's shirt and started to pull it up. Nick got the hint and sat up half to remove his shirt. When he laid himself down again Jeff started to kiss down his chest and stopped to suck at Nick's left nipple.

"Oh god Jeff..." Nick moaned. He was so hard that it was starting to become painful.

Jeff gave the right nipple same treatment before kissing lower and lower down his stomach. He stopped when he came to his jeans and he looked up at Nick through his eyelashes, asking for permission. Nick couldn't speak so he just nodded.

Jeff popped the button up and dragged his zipper down. He pulled Nick's pants down a bit too. Jeff started to kiss Nick through his boxers and Nick grunted and whimpered at the feeling.

Jeff then slid his hand down under Nick's underwear and gripped his hard cock. Nick bit his lip and gripped the sheets below him. Then Jeff started to stroke him slowly. Nick chest raised and he started to sweat. Jeff stroked him until he heard Nick whimper.

"Jeff, god... I'm so close, I think I'm..." He moaned. Jeff stilled his movements and looked up at Nick.

"Don't you dare come yet." Jeff said huskily and threatening before he took his hand out of Nick's boxers. Nick whimpered again. Jeff pulled Nick's underwear down and released his cock from its prison, Nick took a deep breath.

Jeff lowered his face so he was staring at Nick crotch and took the tip in his mouth. Nick gave a surprised yelp and started to moan again. Jeff swirled his tongue around the tip as he started to stroke himself for some relieve. Jeff then took all of Nick's cock in his mouth and sucked him harder and in didn't take long before Nick started to let out whimpers.

"Jeff! Now I'm really gonna..." But he couldn't finish his sentence before Jeff hummed around his cock and Nick came harder that he'd ever done before. Jeff swallowed all Nick gave him and came himself shortly after.

Nick tried to catch his breath as Jeff pulled Nick's boxers and jeans up. Then he laid himself beside Nick and cuddled him and fell asleep fast.

Nick stayed awake for some minutes and wondered what just had happened before he also fell asleep cuddled up to Jeff.

* * *

**I hope you will stay for chapter 6 haha! Thank you for Reading! Kisses and hugs! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellu! Here's chapter 6! **

**I really just came with the ideas as a wrote this so if it sucks I'm sorry!**

**Thank you for your reviews! I wish I could give you cookies but I'll send cyber-cookies instead :D **

**Kisses and hugs!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jeff was woken up by hands slapping his face.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Jeff mumbled and turned so he was lying on his stomach and had his arm across the bed. When he put his arm down he noticed that something wasn't right. _Was the bed supposed to feel that weird? And is it moving up and down? _Jeff thought. He peeked trough his eyelids and saw something that really looked like another person. _Wait what?_

Jeff flew up, now totally awake and managed to knock the one who had been trying to wake him up. Jeff sat in the bed, staring in disbelieve at the body who also where on the bed until he heard a grown to his left. He looked there and saw Kurt sitting on the floor, rubbing his lower back.

When Kurt felt he was being watched he looked up and saw Jeff staring at him. Kurt raised an eyebrow and had an unimpressed expression on his face.

"So you decided to wake up now?" He huffed. Jeff sighed and dragged his hand trough his hair.

"Sorry, but I panicked."

"Well I guess I would have done that too if I woke up next to a guy I met like less than a week ago." Kurt mumbled and looked sceptically at Jeff. Jeff's eyes got big and his mouth hang open. He shook his head violently, even though he was quite hung over and the memories of last night came back to him.

"No, no, oh god please no!" Jeff whimpered and closed his eyes. "Please tell me that Nick isn't lying in this bed with me." Kurt chuckled.

"I can't lie to you Jeffster." He said with an amused smile. Jeff glared at him.

"What are you smiling at?!" He shout-whispered. "This isn't funny!"

"Actually, I'm finding it very hilarious." Kurt said and started to laugh quietly. Just then they heard grunts and movements from the other side of the bed.

"Omg he is waking up! Run for your freaking life!" Jeff panicked and ran out of the room faster that you could blink. That did it for Kurt and he broke down, and he laughed loud as he ran after Jeff slamming the door closed.

* * *

Nick woke up by the slam echoing loud in the small guestroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before he looked around the room. He didn't recognise his surrounding. _Where the fuck am I?_ He stood up and saw that he had his cloths on but the he noticed one little thing. His button on the pant was popped up and the zipper was down. He furrowed his eyebrows before he - just like Jeff had done – remembered exactly what happened last night.

He couldn't help but feel sad that the blonde didn't stay til' he woke up. _Come on Duval, get a grip! You only met the human like one week ago. _He shook his head and sat down on the bed. _Cloud I really start liking him already? _

Nick was actually a quite romantic boy, not that he would admit that to anybody, but still. The reason he had his 'badboy' façade was because of something that had happened in his childhood, ever since he always wanted to be in control. And most the people gave him that straight away. And that was fun in the beginning but not anymore. Now you're thinking control in sex. But Nick wasn't some slut who slept around. He wasn't a virgin but with control he wanted people to obey him or fear him. Which they often did.

Nick had tried to work with his problem and his obsession got smaller. But it didn't disappear. Now he want someone to put up a fight and he guessed it was why he was after Jeff. Blaine also had childhood problems and it was why he and Nick stuck together.

Nick's brain got preoccupied by a certain blonde again and he grinned evilly.

"I am so gonna tease him for this."

* * *

When Jeff and Kurt came down the stairs, Kurt had calmed down a bit. In the living room everybody were sprawled out all around the place. Jeff looked at all the sleeping bodies until his gaze fell on Sam, he then turned to Kurt.

"Well Mr. Hummel, you weren't so innocent yourself last night sucking face with Sammy-boy over there." Jeff said and pointed at the sleeping blonde. Kurt glared at him.

"Whatever, I'm going to wake Finn up so he can dive us home."

Jeff just laughed. Kurt went to his stepbrother who was lying on the floor. He shook him carefully.

"Finn? Finn wake up." He murmured. Jeff huffed and thought that Kurt could have been as nice to him when he woke him up.

"Whaa?" Finn mumbled and started to open his eyes.

"Come on, get up Finn. It's time to go home." Kurt said as he helped Finn up.

"Home? Yeah, right." Finn yawned and the three boys went to the hallway, put their shoes on and grabbed their things before they went to the car.

* * *

They dropped Jeff off a bit from his house because he wanted to stretch his legs. So when he walked up to the door of his house he really didn't expect what he saw. Scratch that. He had never ever in his life expected to see Jake, his brother, stand and kiss another boy on the stairs to their door. But Jeff's mode changed quickly from shocked to over protective. He started to walk up to them and coughed loudly.

They two boys broke apart with scared faces until Jake saw who had seen them. Then he quickly got embarrassed and his face looked like a tomato. Jeff raised an eyebrow at them. The other boy with red hair opened his mouth to speak while fiddling with the sleeve on his jacket.

"Uhh.. H..Hi, M..My name is D..Daniel." The scared boy said. "I..I was J..Just about T..To leave." He quickly turned to say a quick goodbye to Jake before he walked away fast. Jake had been looking at the ground and biting his lip and when he looked up he was met with Jeff's amused look. Jake opened the door and went in his brother following him.

After twenty minutes they where seated in their sofa and sipping hot chocolate. Jeff looked at his brother, trying to get him to talk.

"Sooo.. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Jeff said after he knew his brother wasn't gonna start.

"I'm bi." Jake simply said not looking at him.

"Really?" Jeff said with fake shock. Jake glared at him. "Jake, I kinda guessed that you were either bi or gay when you were kissing that guy. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Jake said and gave a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jeff wondered. Jake bit his lip.

"I don't know." He murmured.

"Hey Jake, it's okay." Jeff smiled. "But I think you should tell mom and dad when they get home."

"I will." Suddenly Jeff looked horrified.

"Wait! You were alone this night." Jeff said and then stared at his brother who got scared. "He didn't sleep over did he?" Jake rolled his eyes in relieve.

"No, of course not." Jeff relaxed.

"I mean you're just fifteen and I don't want you to..." Jeff was cut by Jake hugging him tight.

"I love you Jeffie-boy." He said and nuzzled his brother's neck.

"I love you too Jake." Jeff smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

**Please Review! It makes my heart go weeeeee! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Thank you all for all the amazing reviews I've got. It makes my day! I wish I could marry you all!**

**Cookies, candy and sugar to all of you who read this story :D**

**And yes RatauraRockliffRylandNiffR5 - oh god your name is sooooo long haha ;) - you guessed right! Ofc it's Calum haha. I mean who doesn't ship Deztin. :)**

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you will enjoy it c:**

* * *

Jeff hurried down the street, texting furiously on his phone. His white shirt was pushed up at the elbows and two buttons where popped up, his black tight jeans were slightly wrinkled and his hair stood in every direction. You could almost think that his old black converse would break as he walked with strong steps. His eyes were only pointed at his phone so he didn't see the person in front of him.

They smacked right in to each other and the other person was about to fall so Jeff quickly grabbed it's hand and started to excuse himself.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I were going." Jeff said and blushed a little bit, still not looking up.

"No harm done." Said an all too familiar voice amused. Jeff's eyes widened and he looked up fast.

* * *

Nick was just walking down the street lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts _and dreams _were almost always occupied by a certain blonde, who he just couldn't get out of his head. Even before _that _night had happened.

He wasn't paying attention to anything so a crash in his chest made him lose his balance and fall backwards. Though he didn't hit the ground as he thought he would, instead he felt a hand pull him up again.

Nick looked up to see the _certain _blonde and what a view it was. He looked smokin' hot with his clothes and hair all mussed up. Nick grinned when Jeff started to blush but didn't look up.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I were going." Jeff excused.

"No harm done." Nick said slightly amused. And oh boy you could really see that Jeff was shocked to hear it was him as his eyes got bigger and he took his eyes from the ground to look at Nick.

"Oh great..." Jeff sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Nick put on his best kicked puppy face.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He pouted. "I thought you would, especially after Friday night." Jeff sighed.

"I do not have time for small talk, I have to find my brother." He then said slightly irritated. He shook his head and wondered why he had said the last part.

"Do you want me to help you?" Nick asked with a small grin. Jeff didn't want Nick to come with him 'cause he was still slightly embarrassed from happened at the party, but still... He needed to find his brother quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Jeff shocked both himself and Nick with the answer, and Nick knew he shouldn't had gone as happy as he did.

* * *

After they had walked a while in an awkward silence, Nick decided to let his teasing begin.

"So... Any chance of a repeat of Friday night?" Nick smirked. He did this mostly because it would be funny to teas Jeff, but he knew that he really wouldn't mind a repeat.

Jeff was shocked by the question and he looked at Nick as if he was crazy. They rounded a corner and walked in the direction of the park before he spoke.

"For your information you should know that I was totally wasted," He said nervously but failed at hiding it. "I can't even remember what happened most of the night." _Yeah, way to go dumbass_. Jeff knew that Nick knew he was lying.

"Really?" Nick said mockingly and raised an eyebrow. "You're such a bad liar Jeffy."

"Don't call me that." Jeff huffed before he realised that they had arrived at the park. On a bench near the playground, Jeff saw familiar blonde and red hair. He stomped over to them with Nick on his heels.

"So do you wanna tell me why you were gone this morning without telling me, sending a text or even leaving a note?" Jeff angrily whispered in his brother's ear. Jake got so surprised that he screamed out loud in a _very_ high pitch voice and fell of the bench. Nick started to chuckle to himself.

Daniel quickly helped Jake up and they both started to blush.

"I'm sorry," Jake apologised. "I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts that I forgot to tell you, but I've only been with Daniel."

"Yeah, I guessed that." Jeff said narrowing his eyes. Daniel was about to say something butt Jeff glared at him and he swallowed every word.

"Okay... I'll let this one pass just because our parents are away," He said bitterly. "Do you know what mom would have done if she saw that you were gone? She would have freaked out and called the freaking cops!"

"I know." Jake sighed, knowing very well how their mother always overreacted. It didn't matter what it was.

Jake was very embarrassed and was trying to look at anything but Jeff. Then he noticed his brother's companion, was leering at Jeff. Jake smirked slightly.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Nick." Nick said whit an amused smile.

"Ah! So _you_ are Nick," Jake said in a way like he just figured something out, still with a little smirk on his face. "I've actually heard your name quite a few times in our house."

"Oh? Is that so?" Nick grinned and looked at Jeff.

"It was just because we have to do an essay together." Jeff defended. "Which reminds me that we have to finish it fast, so I don't have to spend unnecessary long time with you."

"Well then we should go and do it now." Nick said still grinning.

"Alright." Jeff sighed "And next time you're going somewhere, tell me!" He pointed at Jake.

"Yes, yes I will." Jake sighed back.

* * *

After walking between houses and streets - _Jeff didn't really know where they were, he had been too tired to focus _- they stopped in front of a dark blue house.

"Well," Nick said. "Esta es mi casa!" Jeff just shook his head and sighed. They started to walk to the door. When Nick went to fish his key up Jeff looked around. Not so much special to see. It was like any front yard. But one thing caught his eye. A motorcycle stood against the garage wall.

"And just when I thought that he couldn't get more stereotypical..." Jeff mumbled to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something? Nick asked and turned around to look at him.

"No, nothing at all." Jeff smiled innocently. Nick raised an eyebrow before he chuckled.

"As I said, you _are _a bad liar Jeffy."

* * *

"And this is my room." Nick said while he opened the door. Jeff didn't even look around in the room, but walked to the desk he spotted first. He opened the laptop that was there.

"So, write you password so we can start working as soon as possible." Jeff said slightlu stressed.

"Well, I thought we could work on my bed." And even though Jeff couldn't see Nick, he knew he was smirking.

"A laptop is good to find information with, and if you want to look for it in your sheets, then do it when you're having homework alone." Jeff said annoyed.

"Come on babe. You sound so stressed out," Nick grinned in a low tone. "Just let me help you relax." He then patted the bed.

"If you want to help me relax, I suggest you come here and help me finish this essay so I can go home and rest."

"You're so boring." Nick whined.

"Good." Jeff said shortly. "And I thought we could do like a summary to why world war two started."

"Let's start then." Nick said.

* * *

"Omg, finally done!" Jeff exclaimed and threw himself on the bed exhausted. Nick bit his lip at the sight.

"Yeah, it only took us like three hours." He then said and went to lay beside Jeff.

"God I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna fall asleep." Jeff murmured and closed his eyes. Nick looked at Jeff's relaxed face and he just couldn't help himself. He moved his head so he became face to face with Jeff. He then pressed his lips against Jeff's and started to move them.

Jeff was too tired to fully understand anything, so when he felt that tow lips settled on his he didn't think much but started to kiss back. The kiss turned quickly in to a make out session an it wasn't until then that Jeff figured out who he was making out with.

He opened his eyes, pushed Nick off him and jumped up from the bed.

"No. No!" Jeff said before running out of Nick's room. On the way down the stairs his thoughts yelled at him. _You idiot! Why did you do it AGAIN! _

He was fast with putting his shoes on and leaving the house were - now – a very confused Nick lived.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all my lovley readers! I'm back with one more chapter for you :D**

**This on is a bit shorter than the others but I hope you can live with that. I love all of you! xoxo**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jeff and Kurt had just got through the school doors on Monday when someone blocked their way. They both looked up and saw Sue Sylvester stand there with her arms outstretched. They caught a glimpse of red and white poking out from the two black bags she held and their eyes got big.

"Porcelain, Barbie." She greeted them and pushed the bags in their hands. "I need you to do me a favour."

"No, no, no. We're not going back to being cheerleaders." Kurt protested and tried to give the bag back.

"You just need to wear the suit this week, for publicity. I need new cheerleaders."

"It's in the middle of the term! What happened to the ones you had?" Jeff asked shocked.

"Just a bunch of whining girls complaining over broken legs and arms, and how they couldn't dance then." Sue sighed. Kurt and Jeff rolled their eyes. So typical Sue. "I just need you to wear them, and at Friday you will perform 4 minutes to the ones who signed up."

"Do we have a choice?" Kurt asked.

"No. Just go and change already." Sue said before she disappeared. Jeff and Kurt went to the changing rooms and put the uniforms on.

"Damn, these pants are tighter around our butts and crouches than I remembered. They must have shrunk." Kurt complained.

"Or…" Jeff started.

"Don't you dare say it Barbie!" Kurt hissed. Jeff chuckled.

"Though we look kinda awesome." He then said.

"Uh, duh!" Kurt laughed before they walked out to the hallway.

* * *

They noticed how some people stared at them and Jeff raised an eyebrow. Santana and Brittany passed by with their pinkies liked and Santana wolf whistled.

"Looking good boys." She smirked. Brittany just smiled sweetly.

"I know we do Satan." Kurt answered back.

* * *

After the classes had end Kurt and Jeff were on their way to have glee before they could go home. They were last - except for Will - in 'cause the teacher wanted to talk a little bit to Kurt after the lesson. Nothing serious, just asking if he wanted to be Sam's tutor since he was a little bit behind in English. Kurt had agreed since it was his friend, and he always liked to help his friends.

When they came through the door everybody looked at them. Nick almost groaned. _Why was Jeff doing this to him? _He couldn't help the comment flying out of his mouth.

"And I thought that you couldn't get any hotter, well I had wrong." Jeff sighed irritated and Nick regretted it as soon as it came out. After Jeff had run out of his house yesterday he laid in his bed and just let his thoughts fly around in his head. He knew he was starting to like the blonde boy but they really didn't know each other. So he told himself that he would try to become Jeff's friend if he hadn't already screwed up. And now when he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he was afraid that Jeff would ignore him. Nick had to talk to him as soon as possible.

Mr Shue came in and started to talk but Nick dozed off so he didn't hear what the teacher. He kind of stared at Jeff the whole lesson and didn't even react when people got up and sang.

* * *

When glee was over Jeff and Kurt was first ones to go out of the choir room. Nick pressed himself out and ran after Jeff. When he came close enough he knocked on his shoulder. Jeff turned around with a confused face before he saw who it was and narrowed his eyes.

"Can we talk? Please." Nick said slightly out of breath. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest before he sighed.

"Fine." He gave Kurt a look like asking if it was okay.

"Yeah, I'm going to find Sam since I'm starting to tutor him today." Kurt said and gave Jeff a small hug before he went to find Sam.

Nick went a few steps so they wouldn't stand in the middle of the hallway and Jeff followed.

"So what did you want?"

"I want to excuse for my behavior these days. Especially for yesterday, I don't know what came over me." Nick apologized. He knew that it was because Jeff looked too hot for his own good that he had kissed him but he didn't say that.

"It's okay, I guess. I didn't really do much to stop it myself so I shouldn't be this grumpy." He sighed and let his arms fall back down.

"I really want to be your friend, if you let me. I'm getting tired of putting on this façade every day." Nick said honestly and looked Jeff in the eyes. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, it's really big that you admit that it's just a façade. I feel kinda honored." Jeff gave a small grin.

"Well, I'm serious about being your friend. And I'm getting tired of wearing black all the freaking time. It's really depressing." Nick grinned back. Jeff chuckled. They quiet for a moment before Nick talked.

"So would you like to hang out today? Like friends."

"Sure." Jeff smiled, 'cause really... Who would he be if he didn't at least give him a chance? "Let me just change out of this uniform first." Nick nodded and started a small conversation as they went to the changing room.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


End file.
